


15 Minutes Away

by dreamnotfound



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, George Really Likes Blue, Its Literally Just Fluff Without Plot, Jet Lag, M/M, No established relationship, Sapnap And Bad Are There For Like Three Seconds, could be read platonically, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamnotfound/pseuds/dreamnotfound
Summary: Dream visits George in Brighton.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1042





	15 Minutes Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend this is their first meeting since I dont even know what is real and what is fake anymore.
> 
> The fact we don't know wether or not there is 1) a vlog and 2) if Dream was even there in the first place fucked me over mentally so I simply choose to ignore that any of that ever happened.
> 
> Anyway have this thing I cooked up.

Dream is going to Brighton.

Well, he's almost in Brighton. His plane should be landing in 15 minutes.

He's fiddling with his sweater, opening his phone camera every two seconds just to look if he looks okay. He ruffles his hair, checks his breath, stops his legs from moving, checks the time, and opens his camera again.

Time seems to be moving excruciatingly slow, fifteen minutes feel like an eternity. 

Just fifteen more minutes, and he'll see George. 

Fifteen more minutes until he shows his face for real, without his hood up, a face mask and a pair of sunglasses. He is gonna do this.

They promised to both be wearing their own merch. Dream was in his signature hoodie, but instead of the lime green he's known for, he's wearing the same design in white.

It would 1) make him stand out less to other people 2) make him stand out more for George. 

Fourteen minutes. Dream was starting to fiddle with his earbuds, in the hopes that music would make the time pass by faster.

He opens up Spotify and taps on his usual playlist.

Suddenly the songs are getting on his nerves. He skips through almost all of them, one song caught his attention. 

The song is called 11 minutes, which is exactly how far he is from George right now. He lets his eyes fall closed, taking in the music and silently hoping for time to go faster.

He nods his head along to the song. He's calmed down a bit.

His leg starts to move again. Not from stress this time though, when you're six foot three and have been on a plane for 9 hours, your legs get cramped.

This small space wasn't doing him any favours either.

He was lucky to have all three seats to himself, he wasn't flying during a school break or weekend, so he had place.

That didn't mean he wanted to be a total douche and take all the three seats next to him.

At least begin-plane ride-him didn't want to. Almost off the plane-him regretted not just shoving his legs on the other seats and get a nap.

Well. Knowledge for another time.

The music has come to an end and some random song Dream can't even remember the name of starts playing.

Six more minutes until the plane lands. 

A popup appears on his phone, warning him he has 20 percent left.  
He sighs and turns his phone off, he'll only start it back up when the plane lands.

Dream questions how he could entertain himself for almost 7 hours on a plane doing nothing, but spent the last two hours stressing and begging the plane to move faster than it already was going.

He feels like a kid who is on their way to an amusement park with their parents, annoying them with the question 'are we almost there' every ten minutes.

The airport is in sight.

Dreams stomach feels all weird an mushy. He's way too happy right now.

Well, who wouldn't be? He's gonna meet his best friend. For the first time.

In person, at least.

He wasn't sure what to expect from George. Would he run up and hug him? Or would he just wave and expect a high five or something.

Dream hopes George is ready for that hug, because he's gonna get it.

He can feel the plane going down. The obnoxious feeling in his ears is back. 

It'll be over soon, he tells himself.

Before he knows it the plane has landed, and he's ready to go.

As soon as the lights flick to green above him he scrambles out of his seat, pulls his handheld baggage from above him and basically sprints across whatever the weird hallway between the plane and the airport is.

While running he starts up his phone again, accidentally knocking into some people while muttering out-of-breath 'sorrys' to everyone.

He makes it to the baggage claim and shoots George a message.

'At baggage claim :)'

Dream obviously had the upper-hand here, being able to take in George as soon as he lightly jogged towards the band of luggage. 

He swears his breath hitches.

He collects himself as fast as he can, just in time. George's eyes settle on his hoodie and slowly but surely makes his way towards Dream, both of them having the goofiest smiles ever on their faces.

When George is about five steps away Dream opens his arms, George pretty much launches himself towards Dream.

They stay still, as if the rest of the world doesn't exist. They stand there, arms wrapped around each other, and they're smiling. Dream doesn't think he ever felt so, happy. 

George in his arms made some sort of puzzle click in his brain. 

Everything fits together now.

Just as good as George fits into Dream's arms.

They're not sure how long they stood there, but by the time George softly pulls away after giving Dream a gentle pat on his back, majority of the baggage has been taken off the band.

Dream looks down at George and sticks his hands out, in a signal for George to stay put while he gets his stuff.

It doesn't take long for Dream to find his suitcase. 

He makes his way back to George, who seems very lost in thought.

George snaps back to reality when Dream puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi." 

Soft green (he knows they're green, they look sort of brown to him) eyes stare at him as if he's the only person Dream has ever laid his eyes on. Some dark blonde strands fall back in his face. Dream makes a show about blowing them away and fluffing his hair up and out of his face.

George is looking at all of it happening, with the widest smile ever on his face.

"Hi, Dream."

After the initial shock wears off, George glances at Dreams suitcase and almost loses his composure.

"Did you literally take black sharpie and draw an enormous smiley on your luggage."

Dream giggles in response. "Well, no way of getting it messed up that way, right?"

George tsks and leads them out of the baggage area.

The airport feels weird to Dream, doesn't matter how many times he's in one.

Especially now, he's walking next to one of his best friends he thought he'd never see face to face.

Dream keeps casting glances towards George. He's afraid if he doesn't, George will fade away. All of it would be a daydream.

If he could, he'd take George's hand for reassurance that he isn't going anywhere, but the same part of his brain is telling him not to.

They waltz through the airport on their way to the taxi's.

"Oh right, I forgot you can't drive." Dream teases.

"Unlike America you can perfectly fine go to the store by foot instead of having to take an hour long car trip. Plus, if you take a taxi you help other people pay their bills and you get where you want to go. It's a win-win situation." George snarks, it probably wasn't the first time someone had teased him about taking taxis.

Dream put his hands in the air as a sign of 'sorry, didn't realise you were that sensitive about a taxi' and moves on.

George spots a taxi as soon as they exit the airport. He gestures for Dream to drop his suitcase in the trunk and both guys step into the car.

Dream almost forgot that England has their driver and passengers seats switched, causing him to be a bit disorientated as he makes himself comfortable in the small taxi.

His tall legs shift uncomfortably, he really just couldn't catch a break.

George laughs at him while he tells the drives his address.

The drive is nice and comfortable. Dream's brain still hasn't quite registered that he's in Brighton. 

The drive isn't that long, and both boys step out of the car.

George hands the driver his cash while Dream pulls his luggage out of the trunk again.

It's a lot colder in England. Even if the temperature would be the same, the air is dryer in Florida. And the sun is more intense.

George starts walking, to what Dream assumes is his house. The front is a blue, Dream smiles softly. Of course this is George's house. 

The only blue one in a row of mushy reds and swampy browns.

They walk in and both of them flop down on the sofa.

"I'm so tired." Dream says, breaking the silence they had since before they got in the taxi.

George giggled. "Tired of me already, huh?"

"No- I'm not tired of you its just the jet lag-"

"I know, dumbass. I was only joking."

Both of them are on edge. They cant read the others body language or interpret a joke as a joke, they need to fix this.

"So, how was your flight?" George asks him.

"Quite alright. I think. My legs hurt, though. No type of transport is made for tall people." Dream rubs his knees in the hopes of relieving some of the tension.

"I could get you some heated pads if you want? I get cramps in my neck all the time from being hunched over my desk. I know your struggle."

Dream just hums. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll sleep it off."

His words start to become slightly slurred, the hint of drowsiness trickling his speech.

"I can't believe you're here." George's voice is soft, and quiet. Maybe a thought that wasn't meant to be verbalised escaped his mouth. Dream is glad it did.

"Me neither, I'm glad I am though. You're even prettier in person." He knows he's only half joking, George really is handsome. There's a small dent in his hair from where his headphones always sit, and his smile seems even brighter in person. He feels special knowing that some of those smiles were because of him. 

"You just got here and you're already flirting? At least get rid of your jet lag first." George poked him in the side.

"Oh my god- shut up." Dream lets his head fall back on the sofa, a happy laughter escaping him.

"What did you say?" George asks, pretending to be offended.

"I said shut up!" Dream kept giggling.

"Well, that's kinda rude." George pitches in.

Dream rolled his eyes. "Sure, as if you aren't rude to me-"

"That's only because you are rude to me!" George answered.

Bickering started to turn into mocking, and mocking started turning into yelling.

Both boys were yelling at each other before George's voice cracked mid sentence and Dream broke out a wheeze.

"Oh- my god George!- Are you 16?- What even WAS that-" Dream kept cutting himself off by harsh intakes of breath, making George laugh with him.

"You were riling me up! See, this is what I mean. You get me angry, my voice cracks or I stumble over my words and you make fun of me! It's unfair." Dream probably would've apologised if George didn't stand there with a big smile of his own, rolling his eyes at Dream's antics.

When Dream's breath finally turns steady again he feels even more spent than before. 

He can literally feel his eyes drooping close.

"Geeoorge, I'm tired. I don't wanna fall asleep on the sofa."

"I'm not gonna carry you." George deadpans.

"Boohoo-" Dream starts.

George cuts him off. "Finish that sentence and you're sleeping on the couch."

Dream shuts up and jumps up. 

"Does that mean I'm getting a bed?" 

George groans. "Yes, you idiot. We're gonna have to share though. Unlike all you rich Americans, Britain doesn't have space for guest rooms." 

"Also, if you hog the blanket I'm pushing you out. I warned you."

Dream nods and trials behind George.

"Ooh, Gogy room reveal."

George gives him a slight shove. "Stop being annoying, I'm seriously gonna kick you out."

Dream is glad they're back in their usual dynamic. If the whole week was gonna be filled with the tension he experienced before, he was gonna fly himself home in two days.

Awkward situations just weren't his forte.

Dream lets himself flop face down on the bed.

"Smells nice" His voice is muffled because of his face stuffed in them.

"They're not gonna smell nice if you sleep in it without showering first, shoo, I'll wait here. Shower is first door on your left when you walk out."

Dream groans and gets up again.

George boots up his PC in the meantime.

He figures he can play some Minecraft and talk with Sapnap a bit before Dream comes out of the shower.

Dream showers for about 30 minutes anyway.

George logs into Teamspeak, happy to see Sapnap and Bad in a call already.

"Hey guys."

"GEORGE!" Sapnap greets him, with more enthusiasm than usual.

"Dream's with you right now, right?" Bad chimes in.

"Yup. Big green man is taking a shower, though. He'll be out in a bit."

By a bit everyone knew in about 30 minutes. Having known Dream for a long time and calling for entire days make you pick up on your friends routines.

All of them decide to play some mini games.

-

Dream finally got out of the shower. 

Figuring out George's shower was a ten minute task on its own. George should be proud of him for not breaking it.

He makes his way back to George's bedroom after fishing some pyjamas out of his suitcase and pulling them on.

"George I'm finished-"

"SAPNAP IM GONNA DIE IMGONNA DIE-"

Dream giggled and closed the door behind him. He made himself cozy on the bed, with blue sheets, as per usual.

Once all of them lost the game they were doing, George cast his attention back to Dream.

"Hey Dream, come say hi to Sap and Bad."

Dream crawled over the bed towards George. "Sup guys."

George unplugs his headphones and their voices flow through the speakers.

"Hi Dream! How's England?" Bad asks him, while Sapnap is screaming incoherent sentences.

After Sapnap's screaming Dream fills them in about his flight and all, making George yell at him again for saying cars were way better than taxis.

The conversation lasts another few minutes before Dream's head starts to lull to the side.

He pulls on George's sleeve a bit, hoping the shorter would get the hint.

He does.

"Guys, Dream and I are gonna go to bed. He has the worst case of jet lag I've ever experienced."

Bad and Sapnap let out a chuckle before saying their goodbyes, and George shuts his computer down.

"You're like a cat when you're tired, you could just take a nap while I was doing my stuff, you know."

"Don't want to." Dream's speech is even more slurred than it was before, sentence just audible to George.

The shorter gets up from his chair and walks towards the bed, already having changed into pyjamas while Dream was showering.

They both get comfortable.

Both of them have their backs to each other. It feels kind of awkward.

"Hey, George?"

"Mhm?"

"Wanna cuddle?"

George turns around to face Dream, who does the same.

"What?"

Dream shrugs.

"I don't know. Felt like it."

George hesitates for a moment.

"I'm not exactly sure how to do that but, okay."

Dream smiles and shifts closer, pulling George towards him and letting his long arms wrap around the shorter.

George fumbles and puts his arms around Dream's waist, just as unsure as he was before.

After a little while George's arms wrap around him a little tighter, and he rests his head against the others chest.

It feels nice.

Before they know it, they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments n kudos are appreciated as always!!
> 
> I start school in 6 hours as I'm posting this, architect major typa beat.
> 
> Wish me luck please, if I don't upload anything in the next two weeks I drowned in coffee or died from sleep deprivation.
> 
> Architecture was a mistake


End file.
